Lulkam-Sin
Lulkam-Sin is a former Darkness wielder appearing in The Darkness comics series. Biography Early Life Thousands of years ago, Lulkam-Sin was a Darkness host who awaken his powers during his 21st birthday. At some point he passed his Darkness curse onto his child through conception and moments later died. After he dies, the Lulkam-Sin is sent to the Realm of the Darkness were he wages a war against a rival faction called the Green Pennant. Under the banner of Black Guidon, Lulkam-Sin fought the Green Pennant for thousands of years. He also accumulated a group of slaves including Sonatine himself. The Black Guidon After Jackie Estacado defeats a group of the Green Pennant soldiers who attacked him and Sonatine, Lulkam-Sin arrives riding a giant serpent. As Lulkam-Sin's serpent is hungry, he orders Sonatine to feed it by cutting his arm throwing to the serpent as food. Sonatine is then ordered to leave. Lulkam-Sin proceeds to tell him that Jackie now will ride with him as killing those Darklings was a declaration of war to the Green Pennant. They're then attacked by the Darklings and the two of them fight them off. After the battle, Lulkam-Sin takes Jackie with himself as a giant maw opens up to swallow the dead. Lulkam-Sin explains that the maw swallows the corpses of the dead, but the Darkness wielders are brought back to fight more. Lulkam-Sin then brings Jackie to his camp were they rest. After they rest, Lulkam-Sin and Jackie continue to fight the Green Pennant. Jackie then convinces Lulkam-Sin to push the Green Pennant to the maw and thus take over all their territory. Together they push the Darklings to the centre of the maw. As the maw opens up, Jackie decides to stay, but Lulkam-Sin refuses to let him go. He grabs Jackie and tries to drag him away. Jackie struggles free and stabs Lulkam-Sin in the chest. The two then proceed to fall into the maw were Lulkam-Sin is digested. After Jackie kills the Heart of Darkness, Lulkam-Sin and his comrades are seen purified by the light. Like other souls that were trapped in the Realm of the Darkness, Lulkam-Sin is brought to their final judgement by Shepherd of Sinners. Personality Lulkam-Sin believed that only through war and fighting you can achieve true freedom. Thus he was ready to wage war against the Green Pennant for eternity. Lulkam-Sin was also cruel to his slaves, especially Sonatine to whom he ordered to cut off his own arm and then feed it to his serpent. Powers & Abilities Powers * Darkness: As the host of the Darkness, Lulkam-Sin has access to vast array of powers. **'Construct Conjuration': Lulkam-Sin could create a giant Darkness serpent as his mount, which he used as his primary source of transportation. Abilities * Swordsman: Lulkam-Sin was skilled in sword fighting and used sword as his primary weapon. * Mounted Fighting: Lukam-Sin would always fight while being on his giant Darkness serpent giving him an edge in battle. Gallery Darknesswar18.jpg|Lulkam-Sin riding a giant serpent Darknesswar27.jpg|Lulkam-Sin fighting with the Green Pennant Darknesswar51.jpg|Lulkam-Sin in his camp Darknesswar86.jpg|Jackie stabbing Lulkam-Sin Darknesswar26.jpg|Lulkam-Sin being digested by the Maw Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Human Category:Darkness Host Category:Supernatural Category:Comic Deceased